The Master of Death and the Wannabe God
by Ellbellks
Summary: Harry Potter is the Master of Death and is informed of the increasing number of deaths due to a muggle attaining a death note, he goes to investigate.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter

Prologue

The station was bleached of all colour. A lone figure could be seen sitting upon a bench, legs dangling over the side. The boy had sickly pale skin and a shot of red hair. He wore simple robes adorned with only a thin white ribbon to hold them in place. Soulless black eyes flickered to his right where another had appeared.

"Greetings Master" The boy said.

"You're looking particularly young today Death" Harry commented.

Whenever Harry had spoken with death in the past he had the appearance of a skeletal old man, the eerie black eyes were the only indication of the entity's identity.

"I grew weary of it and wanted to try something new" Death replied. "Do you not approve Mater?"

"It's not particularly displeasing. Now if you would can you tell me why we're talking?" Harry replied.

Death's lips quirked. "Why Master do you not enjoy my company?"

"I don't mind it; I mean it's not like I have anyone else to talk to" Harry said quietly.

After the final battle of Hogwarts, it didn't take long for Harry and his friends to realise that he wasn't aging and after an encounter with a Death Eater where he didn't remain dead he learned he couldn't die either. It was then that Death had appeared before him and proclaimed that Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived was The Master of Death.

Harry had stayed until all of the Death Eaters were taken care of before leaving to prevent the Ministry and press from finding out and manipulating him for their benefit. He had kept in contact with his friends and loved ones but as time wore on and they moved on from the war and lived their own lives contact had become sparse. The distance between them only increasing. Harry hadn't done much to prevent this, not wanting to watch as those he loved grow old and die, even the thought was too painful to bear. This prevented him from attempting to form bonds of any kind in the travels around the world he began once he had left.

It was difficult staying in one place for too long due to how people would start noticing how he didn't age. On one occasion he had even been challenged about this by the muggle owner of the apartment he had rented for near on four years. He had obliviated any and all memories of himself from their mind.

"Yes well that can't be helped" Death told him. "Master I have something of interest to tell you"

Harry motioned for him to continue.

"A death note has fallen into the land of the living and a mortal, the one they refer to as Kira has come to possess it. Many are dying at the hands of this Kira, I thought perhaps you would wish to stop it"

"Why don't you stop it yourself?" Harry asked.

"The matter is of little concern to me though I thought that you would wish to put a stop to it"

Harry considered this for a moment, dealing with muggle affairs was always risky and not something he would often consider doing. He had heard rumours and speculation about the killer but new little else. He could easily allow Kira to carry on without any consequence to himself or the wizarding world however knew he couldn't let people, criminals or not, to carry on being killed.

"Whether you actively try to stop Kira is your decision" Death explained. "I would advise that you at least watch the proceedings until such a time as they end to make the transitions for those who have died to the afterlife easier, your presence would be enough for this"

"Very well, might I ask who this Kira is?" Harry wondered

Death considered his response before his lips stretched in a mischievous smile. "Why Master where would the fun in the that be?" He was gone before any objections could be made.

Harry sighed, finding Kira was going to be long and tiresome. How he would deal with him, the Master of Death would decide when the time came.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I'm not sure if I want to continue with this but for now I wanted to post it to see what kind of response it would get.**

 **I hoped you liked it and I'd appreciate any constructive criticism.**

 **Elbellks :D**


End file.
